Something Things are Better Done Separate
by Guineverre
Summary: Fred and Roxanne Weasley came out more like Fred and George Weasley than anyone could have imagined. It's strange how one sorting at Hogwarts can change who you are or show you the person you never realized was there all along
1. Chapter 1

This is story is all about Harry Potter Next Gen something I've been thinking of writing for a while. Please Please Please review and let me know what you think of this! Roxanne is one character I've really wanted to examine so please review! This is just a prologue but I'm uploading the next chapter today was well! The first two chapters are short but they just get progressively longer!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**

For whatever reason, there was a rather large number of births in the Weasley/Potter clan the year I was born. Including myself and my twin brother Fred there were six. James, Molly, Dominique, Rose, and me and my brother all were born within months of each other and were all the closest among the family. However, my brother and I truly were as close as two people to get. Being twins kinda calls for closeness in it's definition and Fred and I were no different. Though we were fraternal twins, the whole gender thing was the only real difference between us. We were always together, always finishing each others sentences,always telling jokes. Gram says we were just like Dad was with our Uncle Fred growing up. Gram talks about Uncle Fred a lot but it's the stories Dad tells us about them that really made us want to be just like them when we grew up. But those are stories meant to be told at a later time.

Right now I'm writing to tell you lot about how the sorting of our Weasley/Potter clan lead to some of the biggest changes in my life. One sorting changed who I thought I was and probably molded the woman I am today.


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts was the scariest and most beautiful places I had ever seen on my first day. It was so glorious and huge and held so much history in it I was overwhelmed. Fred and I looked at the castle with so much wonder our large brown eyes probably looked like they would fall out! Everything after that seemed like a blur until it was time for sorting.

It seemed we knew none of these faces of the people around us but I tried to take note of people that might seem interesting. I noticed that there was another set of twins in our year and for some reason that fact got me very excited. Two people were here that knew exactly what it was like to have the other half of them walking around and even though I knew we were not going to be in the same house (they were both put in Ravenclaw) I told myself that I would have to make friends with them. There's no rule saying you can't have friends outside of your house right? Well while I continued making my list of hopeful friends the sorting went on.

When it finally came around to the Weasley last name, my brother, cousins and I simply waited to be seated with James at Gryffindor. After James Potter, there was a block between P and W but Dominique's name was finally called. There was no surprise when she was put into Gryffindor. Fred's name was called and I squeezed his hand as he went up to be sorted. "Gryffindor!"The hat called out without even so much as being planted fully on his head. Same went for Molly and Rose "Gryffindor" was being called through the air.

When it finally got to me I was really just tired of waiting to hear something that was already inevitable. I think even the whole castle was tired of waiting because that year we Weasleys were the last to be sorted in and I think everyone just wanted to start eating already. They, like I, figured, she's a Weasley, she's going in Gryffindor so why are we bothering waiting for her. When the hat got on my head however, it was not an immediate Gryffindor call. In fact, my sorting wasn't a swift one at all. The hat sat on my head and muttered little things I was too anxious to listen to.

When it seemed as though he would be calling my house name I nearly ran out as I heard the first sound but the name that came out was wrong. It had to be wrong. Because instead of calling Gryffindor out, the name it called was Ravenclaw.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I did say this would be updated regularly and Chapter 4 is going to be up later today. Please Please Please review and say anything you want!

**Disclaimer: I only own the story and nothing else!**

"Ravenclaw!"

The name echoed in my ears long after it had been called. I walked dazed and confused towards a table filled with people I didn't know. My brother and I simply stared at each other from across the hall both flabbergasted as to why we had been separated. We were always by each others' sides and now... Why did I have to be the one Weasley not in Gryffindor. I'm even a twin, where was the logic? If anything we thought it would have been Rose with her brains who might be put into Ravenclaw but here I was drifting towards the other side of the hall. They all seemed welcoming enough but even strangers seemed to wonder why I was the only Weasley who got sorted into a different house than the rest. Every Weasley in my family was a Gryffindor except for me. I was all alone now because The Sorting Hat decided it was be a nice joke to switch things up. As I searched for a place to go blue eyes pierced mine and I remembered what I had told myself earlier: I'd make friends with the twins. After all, they would at least be able to understand what I must be going through to find out I'll be spending 7 years at school away from my best friend and other half.

I quickly found myself sitting beside the twin who had caught my eye along the way. When I sat down he looked at me and smiled and for some reason I could not find anything plausible in my mind to say so I attempted to repeat the gesture though I must admit he was much more graceful at it than I was. _What just happened? Roxanne Weasley does not get lost for words so what was that?_ I felt like this might turn out to be an even longer time away if I couldn't say words to new people without Fred around me. I tried to catch how Fred was interacting without me but it was really for naught. He was with family he had no reason to be uncomfortable with them. I'm the one stranded.

Suddenly a pale hand appeared in front of my face.

"Hello! And welcome to Ravenclaw. I'm Lorcan Scamander and I see you've met my brother Lysander," the twin besides the one I was sitting next to said.

"Yes hello," the one I learned was called Lysander said. I noticed his voice was a bit deeper than his brother's and I knew I'd have no trouble distinguishing the two—though they had to be identical. "Is it strange to be the blacksheep of your family?"

The question was so strange and asked with such casuality that it took me aback slightly. I didn't even notice that food had appeared on our plates until the two began eating while leaving both sets of eyes on me. Maybe I was wrong about twins understanding. Here's this boy jumping to conclusions about who I am without even learning my name.

"I am certainly no blacksheep of the family," I said with perhaps a little too much sass in my voice.

"I'm just about as confused as you are that I was not put into Gryffindor with my family."

The one called Lorcan was the first to respond. "What my brother was trying to say was how does it feel to be the lone Weasley outside of Gryffindor?" I could tell that me and this one were going to get along because he at least had enough sense to correct even that subtle wording mistake his brother made.

"Oh. Well, it really is weird isn't it. I don't really suppose I'll figure out soon how I got put into Ravenclaw but maybe McGonagall got scared at the idea of another set of Weasley twins and bribed the hat," I chuckled at the end of saying that one because from what my father said he did at this school, I wouldn't be surprised if that happened.

"I think that means you are special. It's rather unlikely that McGonagall would have or even could bribe a hat so being here shows that there is something in you that would best be nurtured in Ravenclaw," Lysander said.

"None of your other relatives have those traits so you are an individual," Lorcan added in agreement.

Looking at the two I found myself lost for words again but the smile that appeared on my face in response was not forced or awkward—just natural. I saw Lysander's eyes sparkle a bit when I looked at him and I knew that he and I had also just become friends because of his one statement. It was with those two boys that I began feeling as though I could handle the separation from my own twin.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4! I feel like these first few chapters have really just been filler ones so that you can start to get to know Roxanne's personality a bit. After this one the story is really gonna be more interactive with the other characters and not just Roxanne. Please review!

**Disclaimer: I only own the story**

I learned that being a twin myself made being friends with Lorcan and Lysander all the easier. Even though Fred and I were technically fraternal twins, that fact didn't change how we looked. The length of my hair (and the whole gender thing) was the only difference between us. Before my hair grew out Fred and I loved using our looks to confuse everyone in the family. Both our eyes shined big and brown like our mother's and our caramel skin was laced with nearly identical freckles. Our hair and our nose where the true Weasley trademarks because though our ginger hair was a bit darker red than Dad's, the contrast between the red and our skin made it seem just a bit brighter. Our faces, our sizes, our weights, even our laughs and smiles were all identical. Gram and Pap couldn't even tell the difference and they raised twins themselves. We never minded what people saw though because we noticed the differences ourselves. Fred had a freckle on his left eyelid that did not exist at all and my face and I had a freckle above my right eyebrow. Dad was the only one who could always tell when it was either me or Fred when we were younger but he was a twin himself so he knew what to look for.

I let that help me distinguish between Lysander and Lorcan. Physically the two were exactly the same. They lacked freckles so I couldn't look for those to be helpful but the one difference I saw was a scar on Lysander's index finger. I never asked how it got there because I did not want them to know how I always knew which was which before they even spoke. However, it was when they were talking that I could really tell which one was around.

They were both a little...eccentric but that kind of came with the territory of being the children of Luna Lovegood. It was really in their eccentricities that set them apart from one another.

Lysander was a bit more blunt with people than Lorcan. He never really considered the consequences of what he was saying when he said it. He just let what he thought out. Lorcan often acted as his mediator. Lorcan was more subtle. He could help people understand that the things Lysander sometimes said were not made with offense in mind just...not said thoughtfully. Lysander would sometimes make outlandish statements that people did not get but Lorcan was always there to filter through what he said for it's true intention. It was strange though because Lorcan was actually far more outgoing than Lysander yet it was always Lysander that would say the most blunt things.

I think that is what really got people confused with them. Lysander, for the most part, was a daydreamer who merely said things when he felt it was relevant. Lorcan somehow managed to be the outspoken mediator. He always thought thoroughly about what he would say next but he still managed to put himself out there to make new friends.

Lorcan and Lysander never confused me though because I knew who they were through and through and it only took me a few days to notice. In those first few days in Ravenclaw I realized that I had already found my two best friends in this school. Fred might not have understood them but I stopped worrying about who I was without Fred when I had the twins on either side of me. I quickly started to think that I could just fine separate from Fred.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! I was thinking of waiting to put this up but I decided I wanted it up sooner. This Chapter is more like the length that the Chapters will be from now on! Please review!

**Disclaimer: I only own the story**

One month and 20 days into my first year at Hogwarts was our birthday! I woke up more excited than I had been for anything and I noticed the sun was not even out yet and even though it was Saturday and I had no class, I couldn't think of a reason not to get up. I jumped out of bed and nearly broke my leg when I tripped over two boxes. One note was placed in between the boxes and I was surprised to get a present so early upon waking up.

_Dear Xanne, _

_Well it's your birthday! Lorcan and I felt it was necessary to be the first people to wish you a Happy Birthday and give you your present so we snuck in. We would have gotten something for Fred as well but we don't personally know him enough but give him our best anyway. The box in the silver wrapping is from me and the box in the blue is from Lorcan (I now that gray is your favorite color so see I really do listen to you when I'm in my little world). I hope you like what we both got you because even though we've only just met you are our best friend! See you soon!_

_P.S. Don't tell anyone that we were in the girls dormitory! And you should really get that snoring problem checked on!_

_Love,_

_Lysander_

As I sat there I all could think was wait—I do not snore.

After letting that thought out of my head I looked back down at the boxes and kicked myself for being bothered by the snoring comment. They wanted to be the first ones to wish me Happy Birthday, how sweet! Dad usually woke Fred and I up on our birthday for our special birthday breakfast that Mum made. Mum's cooking was second only to Gram's and that was just a hair better. I wished I could have some at the moment but the presents I received from the two boys brought me back to reality. Mum always says to save the best for last so I let the silver box stay on the ground while I picked up the blue one from Lorcan. The wrapping was very well done and meticulous and I realized that Lorcan was thoughtful about everything he did. In the box he gave me was a Muggle book I knew had to be there as a joke. Twilight. When I opened it up there was a message on the inside from Lorcan:

_Dear Xanne,_

_Do not throw this book out! _

_You remember last week in Defense Against the Dark Arts when we were talking about different species of vampire? Well this book talks about a new species of vampires and werewolves that witches and wizards haven't even thought existed: Sparkly ones! Read this because I promise you'll get a good laugh!_

_Happy Birthday love,_

_Lorcan_

Sparkly vampires? OK. I guess I'll give the book a try if only for a laugh. Lorcan would be the one to get me something I could make fun of.

Lysander's box was more of a series of boxes. It took me opening 8 different boxes until I finally got to the real present. It was small and simple and something only Lysander could know I wanted: a charm bracelet. On the bracelet already were too small charms that I knew represented him and Lorcan a dog and a wolf. I told them constantly that the two were like a dog and a wolf because even though they were the same species, they were different variations of it. A smile spread across my face as I looked at the two charms. Lysander didn't leave a second note but he didn't need to for me to understand why he got me the gift. I put the bracelet on, grabbed my book, and ran down to the common room. It was still empty but I could tell the sun would be rising soon so I sat and waited for my boys to come down.

Only a half an hour past while I waited reading the book and I realized Lorcan must have some deep-seated hatred for me. The book was awful! Every other word had to be "shuddered" and I was getting pretty annoyed! Still I endured through it because he was one of my best friends here already and I had to finish it for him. Besides, it was kind of funny.

Lysander finally came down from the boys dormitory and took me out of my misery. He always was first to come down because he liked the quiet of the common room before people were around. When I saw him I shut the book and ran to give him a hug.

"Thank you so much for the gift Lysander!" I exclaimed placing a swift kiss on his cheek. He blushed slightly at that but smiled all the same.

"How do you always know which one of us it is?" he questioned but still with a smile on his face.

"Oh it's easy," I said, "but still something I'll never tell you."

He rolled his eyes at that and gave me an incredulous look.

"How long have you been up?" he asked looking down at my attire. It was then that I realized he was fully dressed and I was standing there in my pajamas. Unless I wanted all of Ravenclaw to see my pink pajamas with penguins on the bottom I figured it was about time I put some clothes on.

"Oh a little over an hour, 'suppose I should be getting dressed. Watch that book on the table over there for me for, K?" I asked and ran back up to the girls dormitory to get dressed.

When I got to my dorm the room was loud with the sounds of girls getting ready. Lauren Clancy, another girl in my year looked at me and ran over to wish me a Happy Birthday. I hadn't made too many friends outside of the Lorcan and Lysander but Lauren was one I made quickly. Maybe I just liked people with "L" first names or something but she was the only girl that I really ever talked to in my beginning month at school.

"Were you in the common room?" she asked.

"Umm, yes."

"Dressed like that? What were you doing?"

"Just waiting for the boys to get up."

"Oh, you mean the twins. I should have guessed," she replied with a sly smile on her face. I wanted to ask her what that was supposed to mean but she pulled me over to her bed before I could say anything else.

"Here, Happy Birthday Roxanne!"

She never called me Xanne because I think she knew somehow that that name was something only Lorcan or Lysander could call me. She gave me a card with a little note saying if I ever spent more than 5 minutes away from the twins I should spend it with her. It was funny and sweet and I knew I would take her up on that offer. Or maybe I just needed to bring her along with us more.

After getting dressed, Lauren and I went down to the common room together. Lysander was sitting at a table and appeared to be reading the book Lorcan had got me while Lorcan sat beside him waiting. When he saw me he got up and I ran over to give him a hug but instead of a kiss on the cheek I gave him a little back handed slap.

"What possessed you to get me a Muggle book about sparkly vampires?" I asked.

"Well I thought that you liked that discussion in class so why not let you read about more vampires. Plus it's a love story don't girls like those things?" he had a sly little smirk on his face after that comment. I couldn't help but laugh. He did have a point and it was funny...oh well.

"Thanks all the same then, but for your birthday just know that I'm getting you a book about American Muggle football, boys like that stuff right?" and with a triumphant smile I walked over to Lysander.

"Xanne, do you actually like this book Lorcan got for you?" Lysander said as I sat down beside him.

"Not even slightly but that clingy girl is pretty funny," I said with a laugh. He didn't actually laugh and agree with me but a small did appear across his face. "What I did like though was your present. Thank you for that."

"I never questioned if you liked my present," he replied rather quickly. That spark in his eyes was there as he smiled up at me.

"I'm going to head down to breakfast and see if Fred is up yet, want to come down with me?"

"Of course."

"Lauren and Lorcan, you coming?" I asked as Sander and I walked to the door. They both followed as we left.

Nearly very Weasley student at Hogwarts was already down at breakfast and from the looks of it, they must have been waiting for someone to come down.

"Happy Birthday Fred and Roxanne!" they all screamed and I turned around to see that Fred was just coming down as well. I ran to and squeezed him tight when I got to him because it was after all our birthday and it had been a while since I saw him. We had absolutely no courses together.

At the Gryffindor table with only my family around, I saw that instead of food there were presents sitting on the table.

Each box had Fred and Roxanne scribbled on it in different pen because of the different people who had sent them. Only Mum and Dad ever got us individual presents but that was alright. Mum sent Fred and I each our favorite foods and must have charmed them too stay warm. I shared mine with Lysander, Lorcan, and Lauren because Mum really did send us each a feast.

Dad sent us each things from the joke shop. I don't think he checked with Mum before doing that though because she would not be pleased to see he got me Puking Pastilles to get me out of class if I ever wanted a day off. He was sure that being a Ravenclaw was putting too much pressure on me and in his note he said he would send me more if need be. I wasn't feeling pressured to be brilliant or anything just because I was in a different house then everyone. It was weird but it wasn't until I looked at that note that I remembered that I was alone in Ravenclaw. Only almost two months in and here I am forgetting things like that.

I spent the rest of the day with my family. Mostly just me and Fred. We talked about how it felt waking up without the other for the first time and exchanged our own presents. Every year we got each other the same things and that fact was never going to change. They were simple things that no other person would ever understand the meaning of but they were the things that reminded us that we would always be by the others' side even when we weren't.

Every year for as long as I can remember we had given each other these things: small black marbles with what appeared to be a red flame on the inside. It was our own visual representations of each other. No one in the family ever really knew why I gave each other these marbles but the first real memory I have is of Fred and I coincidentally only giving each other a marble for our third birthday. Maybe it was because we were too little to buy a real present or maybe it was because we couldn't think of anything better but we both gave each other marbles. After that it became a sort of unspoken vow to continue doing. I always kept one in my pocket to squeeze if I ever missed Fred too much and I know he kept one with him as well. I decided then that this year I'd try to make a charm out of the marble and add it to the bracelet I got from Sander.

When we finally each went back to our respective houses because of curfew I went straight to bed. As I laid there I thought about everything that had happened that day. It was one of those days that I just knew I'd savor the memory of. I think one of the reasons though was the morning that I spent before breakfast with Sander and the group. They had each given me something to remember my birthday as being just that **my birthday. **I loved sharing the day with Fred but it was nice to have even a little spent on my own.

_Authors note: The Twilight reference is by no means meant to be an insult. I actually do like the books but I thought it would be cute to add!_


End file.
